


Diplomacy

by Fabrisse



Category: Uhura's Song - Janet Kagan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: Sivao is on its way to joining the Federation, if they can just get through the talks with Eeaiou and the Federation.  Stiff Tail is their main representative and the Federation has asked Spock, Uhura, Chekhov, Academy Cadet Brightspot to-Ennien, and Another StarFreedom to Eeaiou to help the Federation delegation.  Spock requests the noted diplomat Tail-Kinker to-Ennien as a member of their party.
Relationships: Tail-Kinker & Spock (Uhura's Song - Janet Kagan)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SEF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/gifts).



Captain Kirk looked at the message in front of him and sighed. Sivao and Eeaiou were still having diplomatic issues, and Sivao’s entrance to the Federation, greatly wanted by all three parties, hinged on that. He had been asked to spare everyone who had made the walk with him. The only new personnel permitted was one medical representative, and Kirk was leaning toward M’Benga. 

The part of the message that pulled the sigh from him was the stricture that he was not to go. Starfleet needed the Enterprise elsewhere and apparently Admiral Holt had requested _him_ specifically. 

The door chirped, and he said, “Come in.” He wasn’t surprised to see Commander Spock. 

“I believe that you wanted to see me, Captain.”

Kirk motioned him to a chair and began. “You, Chekhov, and Uhura have been ordered to Starbase 90 as part of the Federation’s diplomatic brokerage of Sivao/Eeaiou relations. Another Starfreedom and Cadet Brightspot will meet you there approximately one standard day after the Enterprise drops you off. As you’ll be in command of our team for this mission I will let you select the medical officer to accompany you.”

Spock took his time before making his answer, “Unless you have a specific reason not to, I believe Nurse Chapel would be the best representative.”

Kirk’s eyebrows went up. “I hadn’t considered her. I assumed you’d want either McCoy or M’Benga as they’re doctors.”

“If you would prefer that I take Doctor M’Benga, I shall, but your offering of a choice was illogical were that the case.” 

Kirk shook his head. “Of course, you can have Nurse Chapel, but I would like to know your reason for selecting her. Not because I question your choice, but because I had a blind spot.”

“ _That_ is most logical. Nurse Chapel helped develop the palliative and identified the gene in humans that creates the wildfire version, as I’ve heard Doctor McCoy call it. She also went into a first stage coma with the disease herself. Lastly, she has worked with both Doctor McCoy on his specialty -- human and some alien medicine -- and with Doctor M’Benga in his deeper research into xenobiology, including felinoids.”

Kirk nodded. “Yes, I did have a blind spot. Nurse Chapel will be your fifth.”

“And the noted diplomat, Tail-Kinker to-Ennien?”

Kirk suppressed a chuckle and said, “She would be welcome, but she didn’t leave a forwarding address.”

Spock turned away from the captain slightly and said, “I have a way to contact Tail-Kinker, if you will allow me to make her the offer.”

Kirk hoped he hid his double take and said, “I was going to suggest you ask Brightspot or AnotherStarFreedom when you get there. It’s good that we won’t have that kind of delay.”

“When are we due at Starbase 90, Captain?”

“Five standard days from now. The negotiations begin in seven standard days.”

“May I take time from Chekhov’s and Uhura’s shifts to brief them?”

“Yes, I hadn’t drawn up the schedule because I didn’t know if you wanted them at the same time.”

Spock tilted his head. “I think slightly offset. One hour with Chekhov or Uhura alone, three hours going over team related duties, and another hour with whichever one I didn’t have before.”

“Can you do it as 1 hour, 2 hour, 1 hour? Shifts split better in multiples of two.”

“Yes, captain.”

“The rosters for the next five days will be posted in an hour. Thank you, Spock.”

“Of course, Jim.”

***   
Uhura had been thrilled to learn that Sunfall of Ennien would be the lead diplomat on the Eeaiouan side of the table and that Rushlight would be a member of the Sivaoan delegation with Distant Smoke named as the ambassador. 

When they departed for Starbase 90, their baggage included Spock’s Vulcan harp, Uhura’s joyeuse, Chapel’s flute, and Chekhov’s musical spoons. They had also put together files of visual art, from the statues carved by Praxiteles of Greece to Ussa Veud of Trill’s vibrant mosaics on Alpha Centauri II. Uhura had also asked on the ship’s bulletin board for any tactile art they could borrow from crew members and had been gratified at the number and variety offered.

Materializing in the diplomatic transporter rooms, there were two people waiting for them, a concierge who’d been assigned to the team to make their days smoother, and the irrepressible Tail-Kinker to Ennien.

Tail-Kinker greeted Christine with a huge smile and a quick arm around her shoulders. She ran to Uhura, and they hugged tightly. She then gave Chekhov a briefer hug before taking a step back and performing the Vulcan salute. “Live long and prosper, Spock.”

His hand in the salute, he replied, “Peace and long life, Tail-Kinker.”

Uhura asked her, “Do you play an instrument? Did you bring it?”

The concierge supervised loading their baggage and motioned them to follow him. 

Tail-Kinker said, “I have a clarinet, but other than letting them hear how a basic scale sounds on a reed instrument, you won’t get much use out of me.”

“That’s fine, Ev… Tail-Kinker.” Uhura blushed slightly at her misuse of Tail-Kinker’s name. 

“Don’t worry about it, Nyota.” She turned to Spock and said, “I don’t know if you’ve heard, Sarek of Vulcan has been appointed to take over the lead diplomatic spot for the Federation.”

“I was notified yesterday. I thought one of Snnanagfashtalli’s people had been appointed as the arbiter.”

“I made a recording of her remarks as she exited the talks two days ago. The universal translator refused to translate most of it, but I thought Nyota might be able to.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, and Uhura said, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Once they were all in their suite -- it was three sets of guest quarters run together -- Spock turned his attention to Tail-Kinker. “You have been here long enough to attend sessions?”

“I was close when I got your message, so I arrived early and sat in the gallery. I thought I’d have four days of notes for everyone, but after the arbiter’s dramatic exit, the talks were adjourned while a new one was selected and notified.”

“Your notes, however brief, will be invaluable. Were you only in the main hall, or did you attend the medical committee’s meeting at least once.”

“Cultural committee in the morning and the trade committee in the afternoon on the first day, all day in the plenary session on the second, and I’d planned to attend the medical committee on the third day, but…”

“Diplomacy ended,” Chekhov said.

“Exactly.”

***   
Spock asked the three women on his team to meet up with AnotherStarFreedom and Cadet Brightspot, and gave Chekhov the option to join them. He’d originally thought of sending Tail-Kinker or Uhura, but he wanted to give the two young people a certain amount of what the captain called “Pomp and Circumstance” without intimidating them. He lacked the rapport that Uhura and Tail-Kinker had and was afraid that joining them would create diffidence. They needed to feel like diplomats and like part of the team. 

In the mid-afternoon, station time, all of them got together to discuss their roles at the formal meetings. Spock would need to be present for all the diplomatic meetings, and he thought they should all join together for the mid-day meal as well as the special evening meals that had been coordinated for the five days the Federation was hoping the negotiations would last.

AnotherStarFreedom and Brightspot would each take half a day as Spock’s advisors about the Sivaoan side of the table and mention any insights they had on the Eeiouan side; they would also prepare reports from their notes taken at each session. Chekhov would attend the trade committee, as Starfleet protection was often part of those talks, with Brightspot joining him for half a day.. Uhura would pair with her namesake and attend the cultural committee. Chapel would handle the medical committee.

Spock’s problem was where to place Tail-Kinker to-Ennien.

He could admit to himself that he would prefer her to be in his sessions. She reasoned quickly and was able to read new situations accurately. But her medical knowledge would be a good backstop for Chapel. 

A chime from his door interrupted his decision. “Come.”

Tail-Kinker walked in with two glasses and a bottle. Spock raised his eyebrow.

“No need to tell me you don’t drink alcohol, this is tamarind syrup which I’ve been told tastes like _gespar_. We mix it with water to our preferred strength.”

“Most appropriate, Tail-Kinker.” He motioned her to another chair at the table. 

“What grabfoot has fastened itself to your leg?” She poured about 75 ml of syrup into each glass.

While she poured the water, Spock said, “I am trying to figure out where you should be. I’m leaning toward the medical meetings.”

“Isn’t Christine going?” 

“I have assigned Nurse Chapel there, but humans need more breaks than most species.”

“And I assume you have Uhura at the arts discussions.”

Spock took a sip. “It tastes like weak _gespar_ , but it is better than most beverages humans offer me.”

“The bottle’s right there take as much as you need.”

Spock added more syrup and stirred. “I do with the understanding she will come to the main sessions should I need her lingual expertise. Another Star-Freedom can cover alone in those instances.”

“May I speak freely, Spock.”

“I have never known you to do otherwise.”

“You’re pulling my tail,” she said with a smile. “Will there be difficulties with the new arbiter?”

Spock assessed her for a moment. “My father and I have improved our relationship since his brief time on the Enterprise. I expect there may be some curiosity from him as to the diplomatic credentials of our team. Uhura is the only one whose record shows diplomatic postings. Certainly having two Sivaoans on our team will probably require an explanation.”

“Cadet Brightspot may have been a mistake.”

“Why so? Surely you were the first to recognize her maturity.”

“Part of the reason Vassenagnashin walked out swearing was because Stiff Tail has been given ambassadorial status and is chief negotiator for the Sivaoans.”

Spock said, “I had been told it was a joint embassy with Distant Smoke and Winding Path as negotiators.”

“And it was until the day I arrived. Distant Smoke had an emergency which called him home. Winding Path was not given full negotiating rights and Stiff Tail arrived the next day with Settlesand to make up their team.”

“Catchclaw is already here I believe?”

Tail-Kinker grinned. “She is attending all the medical sessions. She wants medical tricorders. Rushlight is their representative on the cultural side. I think the main reason they brought in Settlesand was to have someone to attend all the trade meetings.”

Spock said, “I believe we have all meetings covered. I would like the team to lunch together in order to apprise each other of new developments. And of course we will all attend all of the diplomatic dinners.”

“Your verdict on where I should be?”

“If you would attend the general session with me on the first day to apprise me of the diplomats you do know, possibly only the morning, then I think the medical committee will be the best use of your skills. I know Evan Wilson was an excellent doctor, does Tail-Kinker have the same certifications?”

“I do. I’d like to beg off of the lunch meetings, not all the time, but I’ve found that some of the best information has come to me informally over lunch at a conference.”

“Acceptable.” Spock drank from his glass and said, “Yes, it’s much improved with more syrup.”

There was a lull before he said, “We did not perform the experiment on mind-melds you suggested.”

“No, we didn’t.”

“I would like to have it tested, the unusual exchange we seem to have happened.”

“I would, too.”

“And yet you didn’t find time.”

Tail-Kinker looked up and then took a swig of her drink. “I didn’t want Leonard to do it. I thought when he found out I wasn’t Evan Wilson, he’d think worse of me. I had no relationship with M’Benga. I suppose Christine could.”

Spock said, “Would you object to AnotherStarFreedom performing the test?”

She smiled. “That would be most logical, Spock.”

***  
Spock found Tail-Kinker’s precis on the other diplomats to be both thorough and amusing. He allowed everyone to lunch on their own as the evening’s diplomatic dinner would be formal. After a moment’s analysis, Spock decided that Chekhov, Nurse Chapel and Lieutenant Uhura could wear formal dress of their own choosing. 

Uhura wore a dress made of brightly colored lencos with striking tanzanite jewelry. Another StarFreedom had made a kind of sari out of a subtly patterned useful in what humans called sea-green which complemented her fur beautifully and wore amber earrings and bracelets. Chekhov confessed he’d only brought his uniform for formal wear. Brightspot was in a silver Academy Cadets formal uniform with her year rank on her shoulders and a distinguished cadet star on her breast. Nurse Chapel wore a traditional evening gown in pale blue.

Tail-Kinker to-Ennien’s outfit was fascinating. It was impossible to pinpoint a planet of origin for the style. He noted that the wide sleeves ended well before her wrist, her jewelry was affixed to her skin, and her legs had free movement. She carried a walking stick with a silver chased handle. As he moved next to her, Spock said, sotto voce, “You shouldn’t have weapons at a diplomatic dinner.”

Tail-Kinker looked up at him somewhat slyly. “Weapons, Mr. Spock?”

“The stick is weighted. I presume it would be used differently than your quarterstaff for that reason. The width of your sleeves suggests a hidden hand weapon, probably a phaser concealed within the left one, and that style of skirt, while uncommon, is, I believe usually weighted with a ceremonial knife.”

She laughed. “No phasers, I promise you.” She met his eyes directly and he decided not to press about the other weapons. 

Sarek approached him and Spock called together their party by sight. 

“Live long and prosper, my son.”

“Peace and long life, father.” He turned to the others and said, “I believe you have previously met both Lieutenant Uhura and Nurse Chapel when you were on the Enterprise. Allow me to present the other four members of our party: Ensign Chekhov, Cadet Brightspot to-Ennien, Another StarFreedom to-Eeaiou, and Tail-Kinker to-Ennien.”

Sarek greeted each of them formally before saying, “If I may, Spock, I would like to speak to you this evening after the reception is over.”

“Of course, would you prefer me to come to your quarters?”

“I’ll come to yours, if I may. Any members of your team may also be present. This is, in a way, a diplomatic visit.”

Spock caught a small shift in Uhura’s expression and said, “I have heard there’s to be a bards’ circle this evening. I believe Lieutenant Uhura would cement relations better there, unless you need her?”

“Of course, Lieutenant Uhura,” Sarek said. “And if any of the rest of you have other potential commitments, please feel free to honor them. I wanted to make it clear that this was a more general discussion.”  
Nurse Chapel said, “I’m speaking with Settlesand and Catchclaw this evening and I believe Mister Chekhov has been requested, too.”

“That is correct, sir. Winding Path will be joining us and is bringing ....” Chekhov looked at Nurse Chapel.

“WillowBreeze of Sretalles.”

“Yes, WillowBreeze of Sretalles from the Eeouian team will join us. We hope that an informal meeting this evening can smooth the way for the formal talks.”

“Just be aware that Winding Path will report every word to Stiff Tail.”

“With perfect accuracy,” Mister Chekhov added in agreement.

Sarek looked at Spock and raised an eyebrow. Spock nodded minutely. “I welcome your visit father.”

“I shall see you later this evening.” He acknowledged the party and wandered over to Sunfall of Ennien and her party.

Brightspot said, “He was talking to Stiff Tail before he came over here. Do you want me to ask her how it happened?”

Spock said, “Your offer is appreciated. I was going to suggest that you take this evening, before our talks commence, to speak to your mother if you wished. You need not report back on anything. Your loyalty to your people is not being tested.”

Brightspot’s ears flicked in surprise. “I hadn’t thought that. And as a cadet, my chosen people is the Federation.”

Tail-Kinker knocked her shoulder affectionately. “Either way, there may be times later in the conference where it wouldn’t be politic for you to meet with your mother. It might be a good idea to take the time this evening.”

Brightspot nodded. “I probably will. It has been a long time since I have seen anyone from home. Other than holidays,” she said, glancing at Another StarFreedom. 

Another StarFreedom’s whiskers went forward in acknowledgement. “I am unused to such formal study as Barts provides. It is exhilarating, but daunting.”

Uhura squeezed her hand affectionately. “I can’t imagine you ever daunted.”

Spock said, “We have another hour, at least, before we can diplomatically leave. I suggest that we all mingle, preferably with people who won’t be in our sessions. It’s logical to have multiple viewpoints on motives and personalities where possible.”

With that, they all split up to mingle with the rest of the party.

***   
Another StarFreedom and Tail-Kinker were talking quietly when Spock went to answer the door to his father. Both women stood in greeting and Sarek greeted them briefly. 

“Would you care for anything to eat, father.”

“No, Spock. My thanks. Though something to drink would be welcome.” Spock prepared four tamarind syrup mixes and was surprised by a small smile from his father.

“Tamarind. Your mother introduced me to food from the Caribbean and from the area known as the Indian subcontinent. So much earth food was so bland, but those reminded me of Vulcan.”

“Then I’m gratified that I had it to offer. You may thank Tail-Kinker for suggesting it.”

Sarek turned toward Tail-Kinker and raised his glass in silent toast which she returned.

“Spock, you have experience with both peoples. They seem to have come on long journeys to meet up again. Why then, a mere stop before the end of this journey, are they threatening to turn back?”

Spock pondered his father’s question. “My main thought is that the reasons are emotional. It was Jim Kirk who asked Brightspot to speak of her people’s scents when we first arrived on Sivao. From that, we all learned that shame was a driving force in the separation.”

Sarek turned and nodded toward Another StarFreedom, “Then I must ask you to explain.”

“I was not taken into the confidences of the adults -- I was still considered a child -- but I thought once we had met our ancient cousins and fought the Long Death together, all would resolve. When I returned to Sivao, I found it unchanged. This is right, we have preserved our ecology by not destroying it, unlike most Federation members managed. But there was a sense of … reversion? An idea that the Federation would insist on changing us to be more like those who settled Eeaiou and something … I cannot express it, but when the opportunity came for Catchclaw and I to attend an interplanetary medical conference, there were many camps which grumbled against us.”

“That conference was where you applied to Barts,” Tail-Kinker said.

“Had Catchclaw’s children been just a little older, she would have joined me. I think she still may apply when the last of hers have walked.”

“I can understand entrenched conservatism,” Sarek said. “I had thought Vulcan more enlightened than it ultimately proved to be when I brought my wife and child back to it. Amanda was forgiven more for being human than I was for being married to a human, and I’m afraid Spock bore the brunt of my decisions.”

Spock said, “Our history cannot be changed, father, but Starfleet has taught me that our futures can be limitless if we accept our histories.” He contemplated his glass for a moment. “Another StarFreedom what is the biggest fear the Sivaoans have?”

“I may have been gone too long. Their fears seem very nebulous.”

“If I may,” Tail-Kinker began.

Both Vulcans acknowledged her.

“Cities. They fear that interplanetary trade may either force them to build more permanent structures and at least one permanent city. They fear if they refuse that they will be treated as humans treated so many of its aboriginal populations before the beginnings of change in the twenty-first century.”

Sarek said, “That is two fears. You have given me much to think about before we begin in earnest.” He stood.

Spock said, “Before you go, I would like to ask your advice, father. Both Tail-Kinker and Another StarFreedom are part of it.”

Sarek sat back down and said, “You intrigue me.”

“On Sivao, Tail-Kinker and I briefly mind-melded in order to demonstrate how human and Vulcan memories worked.” He glanced at Tail-Kinker.

“The following day, I began to refer to an experience from my childhood when I realized that it wasn’t my experience. Somehow, I had one of Spock’s memories, and I quickly established that Spock was unaware that he had shared it.”

“That is odd.” Sarek said.

“Moreover, father, Tail-Kinker mentioned that the touch felt burning cold, something no one else has expressed to me. Since I have needed to mind-meld with Captain Kirk in the past, I asked if he’d noticed anything of the sort. He said that he hadn’t.”

“They’ve asked me to run an experiment on a second mind-meld,” Another StarFreedom added, “which I’ve agreed to do, but I thought it would be good to see if there were Vulcan literature or stories which might focus the experiments.”

“An excellent start,” Sarek said. “I would also suggest that another human be tested, probably not from the Enterprise for obvious reasons, and asked to give a description.” He hesitated a moment. “It might also be useful to have another mind-meld with a full Vulcan for comparison, Tail-Kinker.”

“Are you offering, Ambassador?”

“I am. And, informally, please feel free to address me as Sarek. It can be good for the mind to lay down the title.”

Tail-Kinker grinned somewhat mischievously. “Then Sarek, I accept your offer.”

Sarek turned to Another StarFreedom. “Please let me know when you intend to perform the experiments. I am very interested in observing them.”

“Yes, Sarek,” Another StarFreedom said gravely. “And I will speak with Brightspot about your other question. Perhaps we can figure out a way to reassure our people that joining the Federation expands our universe without contracting our world.”

Sarek said, “Please don’t be surprised if you hear me using that phrase when I begin tomorrow’s proceedings. I shall attribute it, if you like.”

“No need, sir.” Another StarFreedom said. “If you will excuse me, I need to rest before tomorrow’s sessions begin.”

“Of course. And Spock, Tail-Kinker, I shall also take my leave. I find that I need more time in meditation when I act as arbiter.”

Spock rose and said, “I look forward to seeing you in the plenary sessions, father.”

“Peace and long life, my son, Another StarFreedom, Tail-Kinker.”

Spock ushered them both at the door and said, “If you have a minute, I would like to discuss what you agreed to.”

“The mind meld with Sarek?”

“Indeed.”

Tail-Kinker poured a little more syrup and water and said, “Fire away, Mister Spock.”

“While I have found nothing in my mind beyond your recollection of the one incident you agreed to share, Sarek is a more powerful telepath than I am. He is honorable, but without meaning to, he could find out more about you than you intend for him to know.”

“I understand, Spock. I will trust his honor.”

“Then I shall pass to another subject. Does your blood oath with Stiff Tail allow you to ask her questions about the Sivaoan diplomatic fears? If a neutral proposal could be offered early in the process, we might all return to our normal duties.”

Tail-Kinker said, “I will ask her to dine in my quarters tomorrow. I’ll let you or any of the others know if it will be a wider party or just two blood sisters discussing their lives.”

“Any thoughts as to who might be part of that wider party?”

“Uhura and Rushlight are my prime thought with Catchclaw or Settlesand or both as possible addenda. I think Brightspot’s loyalties would be too divided and Another StarFreedom, while she seems remarkably free of resentments, might prefer not to support someone who continued to treat her like a child.”

“I noticed she was the only representative from Eeaiou or Sivao to wear clothing, besides Brightspot’s uniform which is, I believe, a different consideration.”

“I think the weather in London has chilled her bones, but yes, that’s one of my reasons. She’s very good at xenobiology, and is assimilating well into many Earth customs, but that might make her a bad fit with her own people until she has had time to blend the cultures in her heart, too.”

“I trust your judgment, Tail-Kinker.”

“Then I shall take my leave before I turn into a pumpkin.”

Spock’s eyebrow went up in amusement. “I shall make certain you have both shoes when you depart.”

***   
The following week was filled with meetings, meals, and music. Rushlight used his songs to persuade Stiff Tail to negotiate better. Uhura facilitated the cultural sharing with non-felinoid members of the Federation -- the tactile art she’d brought with her appealed greatly to both Sivaoans and Eeiauans -- and Sunfall of Ennien’s decision to release the ancient songs of her ancestor Sunfall _to_ Ennien loosened the proceedings immensely.

Sarek, having taken to heart Tail-Kinker’s analysis of the Sivaoan’s fears, proposed that there be no building beyond a couple of public transporter pads on Sivao itself. Instead, the Federation would provide a space station to include an academy for any Sivaoans who wanted an interplanetary education after they’d walked. It would prepare them for most programs within human or Vulcan space, including Starfleet Academy. Visitors could be vetted there, Sivaoans could use it to “walk” to other planets if they chose. It would barely be large enough to be seen in the night sky, and Rushlight had picked a spot for it that would complete a constellation he particularly loved.

***   
Grabfoot had been the first of his siblings to walk and his reason for doing so was to prepare to go to a Federation school so that he could later work directly for the Federation. He would accompany Sarek to Vulcan and attend a school intended for younger children to see if Vulcan education suited him. If not, then he’d join Another StarFreedom in London and see if he could pass the entrance exams to the London School of Economics. EagerTalker and WhiteWhisker had also walked and would be going to Eeaiou for medical training while Catchclaw taught at the main medical school there.

TooLongTail would return to Sivao with Settlesand and Sunfall of Ennien would join them as the first official Ambassador from Eeaiou.

As everyone got ready for their respective departures, Sarek, Spock, Another StarFreedom, and Tail-Kinker gathered in one of the small treatment rooms at Starbase 90’s medical center. Several different instruments were set up, including ones to measure galvanic skin response on Tail-Kinker, Chekhov -- who was being used as a control -- and both Vulcans. Other probes would mark temperature on the fingertips of the Vulcans and the experiments would be repeated with temperature gauges on the skin of the recipients if the “burning cold” sensation was mentioned.

Tail-Kinker began with Sarek. It was decided he would look to see what had happened at the medical session on the final day. Mr. Chekhov would focus on his final day with the trade committee for his session with Mr. Spock and share his experience of seeing Distant Smoke’s design improvement with Sarek.

As soon as the meld had ended, each participant was taken to debrief individually. Chekhov with Brightspot, Sarek with Uhura, Spock with Rushlight, and Tail-Kinker with Another Starfreedom.

The melds were repeated with Sarek reading Chekhov, and Spock reading a bardic circle memory of Tail-Kinker’s. Once again they debriefed.

Another StarFreedom presented the general findings. “There is a small reduction in temperature on the fingertips of the Vulcan’s initiating the meld. Tail-Kinker seems to have a higher sensitivity to temperature than most humans, based on a review of aggregate data and this seems borne out by the fact that Mister Chekhov found the touch of both Vulcans chilly, but not extreme. Both sets of debriefings matched closely. I see nothing to indicate anything reciprocal in the experience.”

Tail-Kinker nodded and thanked her. “I’d like to speak briefly with Sarek and Spock alone, if they don’t mind. We’ll join everyone at dinner in half an hour.”

“Of course, Tail-Kinker,” Another StarFreedom said.

On his way out, Chekhov said, “It was an honor to participate. I hope it will never be necessary again, but I found the experience, in the words of Mister Spock, ‘fascinating.’”

When they were alone, Sarek cocked one eyebrow at Tail-Kinker. “I take it there was something you didn’t share in your debriefing.”

She nodded. “Had it not been impressed upon me that it was secret beyond secret… and all I got was a face and a name, from you Sarek: Michael.”

The Vulcans looked at each other before turning back to her. “And from me, Tail-Kinker,” Spock asked.

“The same face, much younger, across a computer desk. She’s human, but the haircut was Vulcan.”

Sarek said, “My adopted daughter, perhaps ward would reflect the legal status more clearly, but Amanda and I thought of her as a daughter.”

“And, once we understood each other better, I accepted her as my sister. You were right not to mention her in the debrief.”

“I take it no one must know?”

“No more than they should know about you, Martha Bodner, Evan Wilson,” Sarek said. “I saw that in your mind and mentioned in my debrief that I had flashes of some of your past missions -- without names.”

“Thank you, Sarek.”

“I said in the debrief and say to you now, it seems to be part of how you consciously recall events. You link them to elements from your past. Do you use a mind palace technique? Several Earthers used to mention mind palaces as similar to Vulcan memory.”

“Yes, a modification of it,” Tail-Kinker said. “I was completely unaware that anything other than my primary memory had been retrieved by you. Spock, did you get something more than intended?”

“In reviewing my experience, I think not. I did warn you that my father was a more powerful telepath than I am.”

“Yes, you did. I’m sorry to have invaded your privacies.”

“By telling us you did so, you eliminated any offense,” Sarek said. “If you come to Vulcan at any point, I would be interested in testing how you end up with memories from us. It has been seen before, but usually from Vulcan children in the context of medical melds, never from a human according to my research.”

“Fascinating,” Spock said. “I told you, father, that Tail-Kinker was most unusual.”

“You did and she is. Now I believe we must join the official proceedings or risk the results of all our good work.”

“Never disappoint a bard,” Tail-Kinker said, “Much less six of them.”

The three of them left together for the final official meeting.


End file.
